


You Only Get Three Dates

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Sick Of Losing Soulmates [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Felix had hated soulmates since he was 15 and he didn’t expect that to suddenly change when he met his soulmate. Nevertheless, he let’s Changbin take him on three dates before rejecting him completely.(Discontinued!!)





	1. One

When Felix was 13 he had seen soulmates meet for the first time. Their timers had gone off as soon as their eyes met, beeping obnoxiously in the sudden silence of their classroom as if the blinking light coming from their wrist wasn’t enough of an indicator. Although he hadn’t known his two classmates that well, he was overjoyed.

The taller girl, Jiwoo, had a baby blue timer which she rubbed her thumb over with a soft smile on her face before looking up and grinning at her soulmate. The shorter soulmate, Jimin, had a vibrant red timer, which shined through her grey cardigan lightly as she stared at Jiwoo it what seemed to me awe.

The rest of the day all he could think was _when will I meet them? What will they be like? How long do I have to wait?_

When Felix turned 14 he had witnessed those same soulmates break up for the third time since they got together. 

The first two times, he was unsure of what had happened exactly, but he heard the rumours of Jimin being unloyal. Though he was unsure of what exactly that meant, he never questioned it either. It wasn’t his business, really.

The last time they broke up was the last time they were seen together. 

Unlike the first two times, this break up occurred in the cafeteria and even if they hadn’t intended to start a shouting match for the entire ninth grade to witness, that’s exactly what happened. Felix had watched in horror as Jiwoo called Jimin dirty names before Jimin screamed them right back minutes later until they were just yelling over each other. He couldn’t understand much of what they were saying, but he did hear the word _cheater_ loud and clear. Jiwoo had yelled it, tears dripping down her cheeks as she slapped Jimin across the face before leaving the cafeteria a sobbing mess. 

When Friday came, neither showed up. Once the weekend was over their teacher had announced that Jiwoo would be attending a different high school from then on. 

By the time Felix turned 15 he had lost all hope in soulmates. Time after time he saw his friend’s, family’s, and even stranger’s relationships with their soulmate fall apart. The entire point of a soulmate was to have them as your life partner, so why did everyone seem to be loosing theirs?

He couldn’t stand the idea of trusting the universe to give him a reliable soulmate who wouldn’t cheat, wouldn’t lie, or just be a mass murderer for all he knew! He didn’t want to leave his love life in the hands of a system that he had seen ruin countless relationships.

And so he started hiding his timer. 

It wasn’t hard. His timer was a silver-ish blue that could easily be covered by a hoodie and to assure he didn’t see it more than he wanted to, he put a tight rubber bracelet over it.

Of course, he still looked at it every few days so that when he does meet his soulmate he would be at least a bit prepared.

Today, on his 17th birthday, he forgot to check.

_00:00:00:02:07:34_


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a gay idiot and so am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks and is short sorry

Felix had officially decided that alarm clocks suck.

He wasn’t even sure he remembered _why_ he set the damn thing for eight A.M. on a Saturday. Sure, it was his birthday and he had made plans (Well, his friends had made plans for him), but why did he think plans for that early were okay?

Rubbing at his eyes, Felix sat up with more effort than it probably should have taken him. Grasping around for his phone, he kicked his legs over the edge of his bed so he could start getting ready to leave. He only had an hour before Chan came to pick him up, after all.

-

When his friends had said they had plans for him, he didn’t think that meant going to a café this early and then having to spend the rest of the day out with them. He thought it meant they’d throw him a mini “surprise” with a cake just big enough for the five of them, a present from each of them, and then he could go home and sleep again. But, why would they ever make a plan to accommodate his shit sleep schedule?

“Jisung, go order for everyone.” Chan said, passing him a twenty.

“Why do I always have to order?” He yelled back, snatching up the money with a huff. Standing, he waited for an answer to his question, glancing around the table impatiently. It only took him a few seconds to realize nobody was going to answer him. Sighing, he pulled his phone out to write down what everyone wanted.

The process of him typing up everything in a note was quick, everyone picking something simple (except Seungmin, who always had to order something ridiculous and overpriced.)

While Jisung ordered, they chatted as quietly as possible. It was still too early for all the yelling that they normally did, although they knew Jisung has no volume control and would probably break whatever quiet they currently had.

“Why does Jisung always order anyways? I still don’t understand it. Is it some joke I missed?” Jeongin asked. Chan shrugged, pointing towards Felix, “I think he started it before we met you.”

Nodding, Felix chuckled softly, “Jisung used to complain so much when he asked other people to order for him and it came back wrong. So, me and Seungmin started making him do all the ordering for us.” He replied to which Jeongin made a noise of acknowledgement to as Jisung came back.

Chan and Jeongin slid down their booth to make room for him to sit. He placed down the tray of drinks and bag of treats, making sure to take his first so nobody took his on accident. It wouldn’t have been the first time somebody ate or drank his order without realizing it.

“Okay, so what are we doing today?“ Felix asked, taking a sip of his green apple Coolatta, face scrunching up slightly at the taste. He always forgot that it had a weird taste and ordered it every time.

“After this we’re going to the mall so we can go to that arcade in it, maybe go to that roller skate place too. Eventually, we’ll end up seeing a movie though, hopefully before they start saying the Icee machine isn’t working when they really just ran out.” Chan said, a bit bitterly at the end. Everyone laughed at him, knowing that if they did run out of Icees Chan would probably throw a fit afterwards.

“Alright, so should we get going now? No reason to wait around, we can drink and eat on the way. I wanna kick Jeongin’s ass in DDR now!” Felix laughed, starting to put his stuff into his pockets so he could get up. Jeongin gasped dramatically, following in Felix’s actions as he gathered up his things too.

“You’re going to regret challenging me, Felix! You know I’m better at DDR!”  He yelled, starting to push at Chan’s shoulder, “Lets go, old man!”

“Old man?” Chan snapped, trying to move. “Stop pushing, I can’t get up like this!”

After a few minutes of yelling, causing the majority of the café to stare at them in aggravation, they made it out of the door. Felix and Jeongin were running towards Chan’s car as fast as they could, not looking where they were going, just focusing on getting there before the other.

And Felix had almost got there first, had he not ran directly into someone else who was also running across the parking lot. Apparently, he wasn’t looking where he was going either.

Jeongin was already cackling as he leaned against the backseat door of Chan’s car, the rest of his friends joining in soon after. It still wasn’t loud enough to block out the repetitive beeping that suddenly started as he pushed himself off the boy he had ran into and onto the pavement next to him. It also couldn’t stop him from focusing on the pastel green timer that glowed brightly against the boy’s tanned skin. It should’ve been hidden under the sleeve of the boy’s hoodie, but it had been pushed back just enough to be visible. _Why had it pushed back?_

_0:00:00:00:00:00_


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayn it up w binnie just a lil bit

This was officially Felix’s worst birthday.

Sure, he had that one birthday when he had the flu and spent the entire week after that being so exhausted he only left bed to piss. And then he had that other birthday when his first (and last) girlfriend broke up with him for her soulmate after claiming she felt the same way towards soulmates as him. Oh, and he could never forget that birthday when nobody showed up despite him inviting the entire grade. It was his first year in Korea though, so he wasn’t extremely surprised. That still didn’t make it suck any less.

But this? This was a whole other level of _fucked_. This wasn’t a present and if the universe thought it would be a good way of saying  _“happy birthday, Felix!”_ , he would like to let the universe know it can go fuck itself.

Of course, he didn’t voice these thoughts. First he had to actually stand up and stop looking like an idiot, then he’d give his soulmate the whole ‘ _soulmates are bull’_ spiel. Hopefully nobody (meaning his friends, or even the other boy’s friends, now that he’s realizing he isn’t alone) will try and stop him from delivering it.

So that’s what he did. Or at least tried to do. He was half way there, standing finally when he realized the other boy was still laying on the ground, staring helplessly at him.

“You gonna get up anytime soon? If not, I have an arcade I need to get to.” Felix said, trying to keep annoyance from seeping into his words. You’d think he’d be good at that considering his friends annoyed him regularly, but he really wasn’t.

Eyes widening, the boy nodded rapidly before scrambling to his feet. Felix noticed the boy was definitely the shorter of the two, standing at about chin height with him. He probably would’ve thought it was cute too if they weren’t in a situation like this.

Sticking out a hand for Felix to shake, the boy smiled widely at the blonde, his nose scrunching up slightly at the action.  Felix took his hand quickly, sleeve covering all but his fingers. He didn’t want to even touch the boy, scared he would feel some dumb connection or something that would make him want to be with the boy. He had heard plenty of stories of soulmates that hadn’t felt any real pull to each other until they touched, but then again, he had also heard the pull had been immediate in other cases.

But he felt nothing when his fingers brushed the inside of the boys wrist, finger tips ghosting over the stopped timer. _Thank god._

“Hi, my name is Changbin!” The boy chirped, shaking his hand gently. He was giggling softly, at what, Felix wasn’t sure of. Maybe he was just happy? _Too bad that won’t last much longer._

“Hey…my name’s Felix. Listen dude-” Felix had started, pulling his hand back to his side rather abruptly. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just didn’t want to drag this on any longer than need be. He intended to treat this like taking off a band aid- you just have to rip that shit off.

He didn’t really get far though as one of Changbin’s friends had started to call him over.

“Hey, idiot! Let’s go, stop talking to pretty boy!” The tallest had yelled, clearly aggravated by his friend taking so much time to get back to whatever they had been previously doing.

“No, no! C’mere for a minute!” He called back, barely turning to wave them over. _Great, the audience has now grown._ He didn’t wait for the three to jog over, wanting to rush their first, and hopefully their last, meeting along.

“Felix, please don’t-” Chan had muttered in English, stepping towards him quickly to pull him back. He knew how Felix felt about soulmates and he didn’t exactly get it, but he didn’t want to force him into anything either. He just also didn’t think this would be a good way to do it. All of Changbin’s friends were around, so were Felix’s own friends. The least he could do was have them talk without everyone around.

“No, I’m doing it,” He replied sharply, shrugging Chan’s hand off his shoulder. Sighing, Chan stepped away slowly, nibbling on his lip anxiously. He didn’t want to be here for all of this.

Stepping closer to Changbin, Felix started once again, “Anyways, like I was saying…I don’t really believe in all this shit. Soulmates don’t mean anything to me. I’m sorry if they mean something to you, but I don’t want to start a relationship based purely off of some dumb timer.” Felix said, shrugging to make his little spew of disbelief seem more casual. He avoided eye contact with the shorter the entire time, hoping to miss the pain, possibly even tears, in his eyes when he realized Felix had rejected him despite the fact that they were _meant to be_ or whatever.

What he hadn’t expected though, was the small, bitter chuckle. No, it wasn’t necessarily a good reaction, but it was much more neutral than what Felix had always expected since he first figured out his feelings towards the subject.

“Shit…Okay, got it. Uh, I have a few questions then if that’s okay?” Changbin asked, cracking the knuckles on his left hand repeatedly. _Was that something he did when he was nervous or…?_

“I guess…what are they?” Felix questioned, tugging at a loose string on his hoodie. The situation seemed to be getting more and more awkward by the minute, especially when he could hear his friends whispering about in the background.

“Okay, for starters, can we still be friends? And if so, can I get your number now? Nobody said we have to be together as soulmates.” He laughed weakly, trying to make the situation a bit less shitty. It didn’t do much, but Felix felt a little more relieved knowing that Changbin wasn’t going to throw a fit over this and try and force him into something.

“That’s fine. What about the other questions though?” He was curious now, no longer worried that Changbin was going to push into things Felix clearly didn’t want to discuss.

Without answering, Changbin pulled out his phone and held it out for Felix to type in his number. Before speaking, he made sure that Felix had correctly entered everything, even checking with Jeongin to make sure he wasn’t being given some bullshit number. Once he was sure, he slipped the device back into his pant’s pocket.

“I’ll text you the other questions later.  For now, you should get to that arcade, yeah?”

“Shit, I actually forgot about that. But yeah, we should get going, right?” Felix asked, turning to his friends who only nodded awkwardly, Chan already heading to the car to get it started. Jeongin followed behind quickly, wanting to escape the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Okay. I’ll see you around then I guess,” Changbin said, turning towards his three friends who were still waiting, “Let’s go, we still have shit to do.”

Turning on his heel, Felix nodded to himself before calling out a quick goodbye. After that, he turned and darted towards the car, not wanting to have any conversations about what just happened with Jisung nor Seungmin.

-

By the time 11:00 P.M. rolled around, Changbin still hadn’t sent his questions. Felix was growing more and more curious the longer he waited, even staying up later just to think about it.

“What the hell is taking that asshole so lo-” Felix started, but was interrupted by his phone making a short ping sound. Picking up his phone quickly, he saw an unfamiliar number with a text attached.

 **Unknown Number:** Hi, it’s Changbin :)

 **Unknown Number:** I have my 2nd question for you!

Smiling, Felix entered his number into his contacts before sending a quick message back. For some reason, he felt happy texting Changbin. It was probably because he was relieved they could just be friends.

 **Felix:** shoot

 **Changbin:** Will you maybe be willing to give me a chance to take you out and change your mind on soulmates?

 **Changbin:** Just three dates max! And you can say no or stop the dates whenever, I promise.


	4. four

By the time Felix had actually thought of a response to Changbin’s suggestion- or would it be an arrangement?- nearly three hours had passed. He had memorized every word of those two sentences, read them in his head over and over again until it was all he could think about. Then again, he didn’t have much else to think about to begin with.

Although the gap in time may seem large and Felix was almost certain he had left Changbin to overthink his previous texts, (” _oops,”_ was all he really could say when he realized what he had just done) he had his reasons for it! His lack of response was not on purpose and he hadn’t even realized how much time had passed until he went to actually respond.

But before he could respond, he had to call someone to think this whole thing over with. Felix was extremely indecisive when it came to things that were actually important so he always liked to make a list of pros and cons with someone. Usually he’d just ask Jisung since he’s the easiest to make these lists with. He’s surprisingly good at staying neutral when he needs to be. The thing is, he couldn’t ask Jisung this time because this was _“soulmate business”_ and Jisung doesn’t like discussing _“soulmate business”_ since he doesn’t have a soulmate at all. Felix isn’t going to try to get his input on anything related to it unless he offers it up first.

So usually if he can’t get Jisung’s help, he asks Seungmin. That was an automatic no this time though as it was nearing 12 A.M. and Seungmin would no doubt be asleep. And if Seungmin is asleep, you bet Jeongin is too. Those two send each other off to bed most nights with a quick facetime as they do their nightly routines.

That only left Chan…which is also a bad idea.

On multiple occasions, Felix had been given the whole “maybe you should reconsider your views on the soulmate system” speech from Chan. Not only did it come with examples, pictures of “happy couples” and him sending a bunch of links to Felix of stories written by people who once shared his views- but it came with an entire side speech about platonic soulmates. If anything, the platonic soulmates speech was more painful because he would always bring up himself and Jeongin as an example and Felix can’t even say anything to stop him once he brings it up.

But did he have any other choice?

And so he had dialed, starting off the call by letting Chan know exactly what he called for and that he was not allowed to give the speech until the list was fully formed. Shockingly, Chan didn’t give it in the end. Maybe he finally realized the first time was enough and the last 50 times he gave it were unnecessary.

Somehow, even without the speech, they had been on the phone for about an hour and a half. Felix isn’t sure how exactly they managed that, but he didn’t think about it for much longer.

After all, he had much more important things to think about. Like how the pros outweighed the cons even without too much of Chan’s input or how he now needs to mentally plan out his next text to Changbin. He didn’t wanna go overboard and throw in any conditions or something like that, but he wasn’t sure if a simple reply was the best response either.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he just decided to go with the shorter reply.

-

**[12:54 A.M.]**

**Felix:** Okay. Sure.

 **Felix:** Sorry that took so long, I got busy :/

-

The reply from Changbin didn’t come until the next morning, which made sense because _obviously_ he would need to sleep. Felix couldn’t be mad at him for falling asleep before he texted back, it _was_ almost three hours before he said anything.

Felix had still stayed up all night waiting for a response though, even after he realized he wouldn’t be getting one anytime soon. For some reason he couldn’t stop feeling guilty and anxious about this whole situation.

-

 **Changbin:** @ 11pm? for three hours?

 **Felix:** yea, at 11 for 3 hrs, why? that’s absolutely normal.

 **Changbin:** its not but who am I to say anything

 **Changbin:** anyways, since you agreed…

 **Changbin:** where do you want to go for these dates? we can really go anywhere, ill be paying anyways!

-

Now that he thinks about it, he really should’ve thought about this whole thing a lot more. Felix had only been on a handful of dates, most of which were crashed by his friends (because they don’t know how to not be nosey) or just didn’t turn out that well. Not only that, but now he actually has to come up with date ideas.

-

 **Felix:** you will be?

 **Felix:** because if so I think you owe me a trip to the arcade at least, you threw me off my game yesterday and I lost ddr to an infant!

 **Felix:** and on my birthday! that should be a crime!

 **Changbin:** …

 **Changbin:** okay, ill put that down as the first date then, but

 **Changbin:** was yesterday really your birthday?

 **Felix:** yeah I turned 17 :)

 **Felix:** and how about for the second date you throw me a late birthday surprise or something

 **Felix** : just get me food and entertain me for a bit, ill be satisfied tbh

 **Changbin:** okay, sounds easy enough.

 **Changbin:** also, happy (late) birthday

 **Felix:** thank you!

 **Felix:** and how about for the last date…you chose it?

 **Felix:** that or give me more time to come up with something, I haven’t slept and I’m bad with planning so I should probably talk to one of my friends about this first

 **Changbin:** I can come up with the last one if you want

 **Changbin:** but for now its fine :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol follow me on tumblr I'm a desperate thot (@ jeongssin)


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry I haven't written, I kinda hate this fic now tho lmao oops (its one of my worst fics thats why, i also kinda hate writing chaptered fics so idk why i thought itd be different now)  
> gonna try and wrap this up asap cause I start a college class on the 11th and then ill have less time  
> follow me on tumblr @ jeongssin if you want (possible) updates or just to send me requests that ill eventually get around to doing lol

He was an idiot. He should’ve planned ahead, set an alarm clock and for  _fucks sake_ , he should’ve not stayed up until eight A.M. before his first date with Changbin.

But that’s exactly what he did. And that’s exactly why he was stuck rushing to get ready less than an hour before he was getting picked up. He wouldn’t have even woken up if it wasn’t for his mom.

Felix had already taken a shower and done his hair, but he was stuck on what to wear.

 _Why does it even matter? God, it’s just my soulmate! I don’t even care about him. I’m just doing this to be nice…_ He thought, running a hand through his hair before finally grabbing a random jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. It was just a date at the arcade anyways.

Felix checked the time on his microwave as he walked through the kitchen, pulling on his clothes as he searched for something to eat. _15 minutes. Okay, that’s enough time to eat some toast._

Pulling his pants on, he zipped and buttoned them while pulling open the fridge with his right foot. He grabbed the bread and slid over to the toaster, popping the bread instead and pushing down the nob to start it.

_Now to find my shoes and a hoodie. They always keep that arcade fucking freezing for whatever reason._

As he went to grab his hoodie, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Groaning, he pulled it out to see what had made it go off.

**[2:50 P.M.]**

**Changbin: Hey, I know it’s a little early but I’m outside.**

**Changbin: I have breakfast though ^^**

Felix groaned again, pulling on his hoodie faster as he rushed to the door and slipped on his shoes, leaving them untied. He could always do that later.

Shoving his hand into the dish of keys, he picked up his from the small Loki keychain attached to the ring.

“Mom! I’m leaving! There’s toast in the toaster for you!” Felix yelled, swinging open the door and running out, slamming it behind him. He could see Changbin’s car at the end of his driveway and slowed to a walk.

He could see Changbin wave trough the windshield, smiling widely. Felix smiled back, walking a bit faster to get to his car. Once he was there, he pulled open the door and slid in carefully, muttering a soft _hello_.

“Hi Felix. I got donuts and vanilla bean coolattas. I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I’m pretty sure just about everyone likes these so…” Changbin trailed off, offering the box of donuts to the younger boy. Felix nodding, taking the box and opening it, plucking a mini powdered jelly donut from it.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone does,” Felix said, pushing the donut into his mouth, chewing for a second before continuing, “Though, I think green apple coolattas are better.”

Changbin nodded at that, starting to back out of his drive way.

“Yeah, I agree. Sucks that they’re getting discontinued,” He said, shrugging at the end. Felix’s eyes widened at that, swallowing the donut he was eating a bit too soon, causing him to cough a bit. Changbin reached over and patted his back as if it was helpful in some way (it wasn’t).

“Really? What the fuck!” Felix yelled, sinking down in his seat to pout. Changbin laughed, smiling at the younger as he headed in what he assumed was the direction of the arcade.

“I know right!” Changbin responded, grabbing his coolatta to take a sip. felix shook his head sadly, beginning to fake cry. Changbin laughed again, louder this time.

“Oh shit! Before I forget, you need to actually give me directions to this arcade. I haven’t been there in ages and I’ll probably get lost if you don’t tell me where to go.” Changbin said, stopping to pull out his phone which already had GPS pulled up.

“I tried figuring it out, but GPS is a bitch,” He sighed. Felix nodded in agreement, handing back his phone.

“Yeah, I’ll give you directions…As long as you promise to win me some shitty stuffed animal when we get there.” Felix said, a blush spreading across his cheeks lightly. Changbin shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Lead the way then.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i did it again (aka my 500000th discontinued fic lmao)

sup hi i just wanted to let anyone whos still waiting for an update know its not happening. Im discontinuing this work cause i fucking hate it honestly. i liked it at first but the last like 3 chapters have been absolutely terrible. its also gone from getting like 50 notes each chapter on tumblr to barely 5 so its really hard to stay motivated when its not really getting any attention?? its gotten more attention on here than there which im thankful for, but it hasn't really gotten any feedback or any new kudos in awhile (probably my own fault, like i said, last 3 chapters have been terrible). so yeah idk im just not really enjoying this fic and im pretty sure most other people aren't either so im done with it. sorry to anyone who actually did want to find out what happened but it probably would've been shitty up until the end anyways so you aint really missing anything. uhhh feel free to read my better works on here tho if you still wanna read my shit for whatever reason???? cause this is just a bad example of my writing really. i haven't written any other changlix yet so sry changlix fans but i probably will eventually and itll be less shitty lmao

anyways thats it sorry i kinda rambled and got a bit off topic but thanks for all the support, sorry this fic was such a mess and yall wont be getting an ending but i just cant write anymore of this since i already hate it and im not even done yet. ily bye


End file.
